Allied Nations
Introduction The Allied Nations are one of the main factions in the Mercenaries series. They are mainly comprised of United States soldiers but also include soldiers from at least 12 other nations. Mercenaries: Playground Of Destruction In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, the AN is headed by Colonel Samuel GarrettandMajor Steven Howard. They used the US Embassy in North Korea near the Demilitarized ZoneastheirbaseofoperationsduringtheNorth Korean conflict, and then later a building near the city of Kusong up in the Northern Province. Their only mission is to remove Song from power, dead or alive. Their soldiers wear a green/grey jungle/urban-style camouflage and blue helmets similar to the real life UN Peacekeepers. They can be considered the most technologically advanced faction in the game, with an arsenal of high-tier weapons and vehicles at their disposal. They mainly use humvees to get around and can frequently be seen patrolling around the DMZ and the roads near the areas around Kaesong in the Northern Province. They are rarely seen around any other areas; however, some units can be seen in Pyongyang, the Taechon Western Battlefield and of course at the MASH. Sometimes they are seen driving APCs near the DMZ and Blackhawk helicopters frequently fly overhead. In the Northern Province they are once again less widespread and are mostly found only around their headquarters and MASH. The majority of the AN contracts in Playground of Destruction include having to rescue someone, escort personnel or destroy immediate threats to their bases of operations. Soldier Classes * Regulars - The basic AN soldier, they wear green/grey jungle/urban camo uniform and wear light body armor which gives them slightly more health than the grunts of other factions. They wear blue peace-keeping helmets, have small backpacks and wield the Carbine or as their primary weapon. During one of the Russian Mafia Contracts, AN soldiers can be seen wielding Anti-Material Rifles. * Heavies - The heavy soldiers look the same but almost always carry anti-tank and anti-air rockets around with them, they also have a larger backpack. * Officers - The Officers wear a similar uniform but without any kind of body armor whatsoever as well as a blue beret, they also use the Carbine. * Pilots - The pilots all wear a flight suit and helmet along with an oxygen mask, whether on ground or in the air. They are always seen using the carbine and once unlocked, a pilot located at the M.A.S.H can take you to the northern province, and back. The Pilot you have to rescue in one of the South Korean contracts is armed with an AK Assult Rifle (presumably he got it from a downed NK soldier). They are friendly with all sides in the conflict except the Russian Mafia (however, they will not open fire on each other) and the KPA. Mercenaries 2:World in Flames After the realization of the fact that Universal Petroleum could not keep a constant flow of oil with the destruction of the Venezuelan oil rig, the Allied Nations (mostly the US) mobilized their forces, ostensibly to "Protect the people and the democracy of Venezuela" although it is merely (and obviously) a front to justify their invasion of the country so as to secure their oil (a concept based on the United States' alleged motivation behind the 2003 Iraq invasion). However, after having a dispute with China over where the oil goes, a conflict breaks out in which the player aids one of the factions to capture Caracas, whilst terminating or capturing the other side's leader. In the case of the Allies, their leader is Agent Phillip Joyce. After being properly introduced (after 1 outpost capture), the Allied Nations will reward $50k for every PLA soldier killes or asset destroyed. Unlike the Chinese, when Solano nukes the Allied HQ he uses a Neutron Bomb, not a Plutonium Bomb, presumably to mitigate infrastructural damage on Caracas. The Allies are only friendly towards UP and the Mercenary (if they are on good terms), they are hostile to everyone else. However, Agent Joyce still supports the destruction of the UP headquarters since it gives the AN the opportunity to claim Venezuela's oil directly. Agent Joyce attempts to double-cross the mercenary after the latter succeeded in verifying Zhou Peng, claiming the usual problem of red-tape, until the Allied HQ is utterly destroyed in Solano's nuclear attack, in desperation, Joyce gives the Nuclear Bunker Buster to the mercenary along with the hasty order to hunt down Solano once and for all. This is in contrast to Peng, who offers it with his blessings and wishes the mercenary luck in his/her hunt for revenge. Soldier Classes *Regulars - The most common soldiers or riflemen come equipped with Combat Rifles, and they are both. Their uniform has a blue/white/grey urban camouflage and straps carrying small bags and pouches going vertical along their torso as well as matching coloured pants and blue PASGT helmets and goggles (which they do not use). They can be Caucasian, African-American or Asian. *Heavy Infantry - These guys are most identifiable by their smaller helmets, dark goggles and backpacks. These guys carry Light MGs or Anti Tank Missiles (Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Anti-tank Weapon) or Anti-Air Missiles, rocket heavy infantry use a Pistol as their secondary weapon for close quarters. Some heavies do not have a backpack, these are much rarer. *Officers - These Drill Sergeant-looking soldiers wear a darkish pink/cream coloured t-shirt and urban camo ants and a cap. The majority of them are all African-American but there are some rare Caucasian ones and carry the Pistol as their weapon. *Special Forces - The AN also have an elite soldier class who protect HVTs just like the other factions. These soldiers have fark green camo facepaint, distinctive black body armor and camouflaged boonie hats. They use the Combat Rifle. *Armored Vehicle Crews - The AN tank crew wear basic uniforms they carry a Pistol. *Aircraft Handling Officers - They wear bright orange helmet covering their ears and goggles to cover their eyes, they wear a bright orange vest over a dark green uniform. They are armed with pistols. They are only stationed at the Allied HQ, oil rigs and Alamo Class Missile Destroyers. They ressemble US aircraft carrier deck crewmen but their vest color does not correspond to any role. *Pilots - Lastly, the allied pilot has a brown bomber jacket with golden eagle patches on his shoulders, along with a brown flight helmet covering their face and with two gold emblems on the side, they only carry a Pistol. They can be seen wandering around the Allied HQ, they pilot Allied helicopters and they can sometimes be seen on Allied controlled oil rigs. *Medics: These soldiers look like the regulars but have a white cross on the helmet and carry blue backpacks with the same cross. These are armed with a Carbine. One of these soldiers can be seen standing around the Northern side of the Allied HQ. Note: The Allies offer you the Barrett .50 caliber anti-material sniper rifle in their outpost buildings, yet they don't use or have "sniper units". Known Members Named Characters *Colonel Samuel Garrett *Major Steven Howard *Special Agent Phillip Joyce *General Welch *Weapons Inspector Jordan Smith *Sergeant Patterson *Sergeant Lo Unnamed Characters *AN HQ Door Guard *3 Shot down helicopter crewmen *4 Weapons inspectors *Allied Pilot working for CIA and South Korean Union Arsenal Playground of Destruction Infantry Weapons *Carbine *Anti Tank Missile Launcher *Anti-Air Missile Launcher *Anti-Material Sniper Rifle *Assult Rifle Aircraft *UH-60 "Blackhawk" Transport *YAH-56 "Apache" Attack Helicopter *CH-47 Cargo (Helicopter used to deliver APCs ordered by the merc). *A-10 "Warthog" Thunderbolt II (Aircraft used for the Tank Buster and Cluster Bomb Air Strikes) *F-22 Raptor (Aircraft used for the Air Superiority Air Strike, they are also the planes who attack you if you attempt to leave the map) *C-17 Transport Plane (The mercenary is transported into North Korea via a C-17, and several of these planes can be found on Kirin-Do, albeit grounded and destroyed) *F-15E Strike Eagle (Delivers surgical and bunker buster strikes) Ground Vehicles *M1025 "Humvee" Scout *M1097 "Avenger" Anti-Air *M1126 "Stryker" APC *M3 "Bradley" APC *M1A2 "Abrams" MBT World in Flames Infantry Weapons *Combat Rifle *Anti-Air Missile Launcher *Anti Tank Missile Launcher *Pistol *Light Machine Gun Aircraft *Ambassador Gunship *Liberator transport Ground Vehicles *Messenger series *Emissary Tanker *Emissary Semi *Emissary *Dirt Runner *Guardian series *Statesman IFV *Diplomat Heavy Tank Naval Vessels *Freedom Patrol Boat *Alamo-class missile destroyer Image Gallery P6040275.jpg|AN heavy soldier (Mercs 2) AN soldiers.jpg|AN soldiers (Mercs 1) ANpilot.png|AN Pilot (Mercs 1) P6040270.jpg|AN heavy soldier (Mercs 2) Anofficerdrinking.png|AN officer inside the AN HQ (Mercs 1) Diplomacy Playground of Destruction Allies: South Korea, China Enemies: Russian Mafia, North Korea World in Flames Allies: Universal Petroleum Enemies: People's Liberation Army of Venezuela, China, Rastafarian Pirates, Venezuela Trivia *In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction whenever you kill an AN soldier you will be fined money for it, even if they are hostile towards you. *The YAH-56 gunships flying above the allied MASH and headquarters in the northern province are the only ones encountered in the game. The only way to obtain one of them is to snipe the pilot and hope that when it crash-lands it doesn't blow up. *It is possible to find an AN soldier in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames before the arrival of the Allied Nations proper. When you find him, he will have an Combat Rifle that you can take, as well as a nearby Messenger. *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, some of the AN soldiers have pedestrian dialogue based on Pauly Shore's In the Army Now character, Bones Conway, whereas they talk in Valspeak and say stoner-like phrases such as "Man...why's everyone so hostile here?" "Heeeeeey! (as a greeting)" and "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa whoa...WHOA! There's oil here? Where man?" *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, some of the AN soldiers can be seen enjoying some down time at their main base such as one swinging a baseball bat (hitting nothing) and another swinging a golf club (also hitting nothing) as well as listening to music-bobbing their heads to the tempo, as opposed to the Chinese soldiers who are seen practicing martial arts punches and kicks in a horse stance inside their main base. *Sometimes in Mercenaries 2 AN soldiers will say "Get to the chopper!" when they run to get into a helicopter. This is a reference to the film Predator. *The Allied Nations is based on the United Nations, a global peace keeping organization that promotes world peace. Unlike the AN however, the UN does not have a military of its own. *In Mercenaries 2, the Allied Nations uses IEDs during the "Medusplosion" PLA contract during their attempt to stop the ambulance from reaching the refugee camp, which is contradictory to their . Related Pages *Factions Category:Factions Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Allied Nations